This invention relates to the field of fingernail care, and provides a device which makes it easier to cut a nail to a desired length.
Artificial nails are attached to the fingers by gluing a set of artificial nail tips onto the natural fingernails. After gluing, it becomes necessary to trim the tips to a desired size. Each person has different nail bed lengths; even nails on the same hand of the same person may have unequal lengths. With the technology of the prior art, it is difficult or impossible to make the lengths equal, or to make them conform exactly to the wishes of the wearer. The length of the free edge of the nail tips can range from one sixteenth of an inch to one full inch. After cutting one nail tip to a desired length, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to form the remaining nine nail tips with exactly the same length. Indeed, virtually every nail technician has experienced the frustration of finishing a job, and then being told by the customer that one of her nails appears longer or shorter than the others.
The present invention solves the problem described above by providing a nail clipper having a gauge which can be used to insure that the nail will be cut exactly to the desired length. The present invention also provides means for protecting the finger while the nail is being cut. The latter variation can be used in nail clippers for children. Moreover, the invention can be incorporated into existing nail clippers without substantial modification of the basic clipping mechanism.